The present invention relates to an air data sensing probe that is small in size to reduce weight while enhancing aerodynamic performance.
Strut-mounted probes for air data sensors have been utilized for years. There have also been probes which include curved tubes that have a forward-facing port for sensing pitot pressure, and curve laterally to the side and rearwardly to a mounting base or plate for mounting onto the side of a fuselage of an air vehicle. Such probes or air data sensing devices protrude from a surface of an air vehicle, and thus will undesirably increase drag when compared with a similar vehicle without such protrusion. Since strut-mounted probes are adjacent to the air vehicle surface, pressure disturbances caused by the strut and adjacent surface need to be compensated in various ways. Strut-mounted probes also have to be heated for de-icing during use. The mass of the air data sensing device should also be minimized.
Cylindrical barrel probes have been utilized for sensing pitot and/or static pressure. Pitot pressure is sensed through a forwardly facing port, while static pressure is sensed through an opening generally perpendicular to the air flow. The strut on which the barrel is mounted generally has a streamlined cross-section in fore and aft direction. Suitable strut thickness has to be provided for de-icing heaters and also for carrying the pressure signal conduits or tubes.
It also has been known in the prior art to provide front and rear edges of air data sensor struts that are shaped in compound curves to transition from a forwardly-facing port to a side-mounting base for the air data sensor.